


Superblack

by MajesticMajestic



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMajestic/pseuds/MajesticMajestic
Summary: Introducing my Guardian with a random fic about his and Rezyl's relationship.The Taken King has some old memories pulled free. Orsa is less than impressed but then again, so is Luca.





	Superblack

Luca looked up as the photos were tossed down on the table. He recognized them instantly and Orsa smirked. Luca leaned forward to pick one up. A pang of want went through him at the sight. 

Him and Rezyl. The Titan had an arm around his back, both of them pressed together. Luca was looking up at him and that expression was so sweet it hurt his teeth. They were in the small hall leading to the Hangar. Shrouded in the nighttime. 

The other pictures were of his death. His cold body in the snow. They didn't impress him and Luca smiled slightly. He set the photo back down. 

"Did it hurt, Luca? When he left you?"

"Of course it did. I loved him." 

The other Shadow's smirked at this, laughing softly. Luca looked up at Orsa. His voice was quiet but Luca felt a burning annoyance flare up his back.

"It must be upsetting to see these pictures." 

A look of confusion broke over Orsa's face. Luca continued, a small smirk coming up.

"After all, I had Rezyl inside me more than anyone else ever did. And I'm not just talking about Thorn." 

Jonah and Xana had to turn. Both of them choked, trying to hide their laughter. Orsa glared and Luca smiled. 

"Yor was misguided." 

"That's why you run around trying so hard to copy him?" 

Luca gestured at Orsa. 

"You're just a knock off. A cheap proxy. But hey, you want to get up inside of me, we can discuss it." 

Eyes narrowed just slightly and Luca stood. He grabbed the picture he had been just looking at. His smirk was still in place as he looked at it again. 

"I usually like them bigger though. You're a bit small to crawl into bed with me." 

"Considering Yor left you broken and bleeding, I'd say he wasn't that happy with it." 

Luca laughed sharply. 

"Oh… Rezyl knew I would stop at nothing to bring him home. And if I had really believed I couldn't, then I would have done anything to stay beside him."

He folded up the picture slowly before stuffing it into a pocket.

"Ironic, isn't it? He paved your way but I'm the only one that made it across." 

Luca turned back to Orsa and a grin came up. 

"Don't worry, Zyre. I'm sure he would have liked you too." 

At this, Luca walked off. His stomach twisted uncomfortably and his hands were trembling. Seeing those photos had pushed a hidden fear out into the open. Still… Luca carried his head high as he walked down the stairs. 

-

He didn't go home. No… Luca ended up in the old Tower. It was a habit he would never break; At least while it still stood. 

The Taken King sat on the stairs, the photo gripped hard between his fingers. Luca wondered just how Shin had got such good quality of them. He could see Rezyl's scar along his cheek. The stubble that dusted his jaw. 

He could see his own glowing eyes in the dark. They illuminated his face, showing a smug teasing expression. This was a moment he did remember. With clarity too. 

Sometimes, Luca thought Rezyl would have enjoyed these little pieces. The Titan would have been happy that Luca was left to want. Even prior to his corruption, Rezyl had been possessive and prideful. The fact that Luca still longed for him would make him amused. 

~~~

The rain had just started up as they docked. Luca was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. They had only been gone six days but he hadn't slept once. Rezyl had been… 

Luca glanced at the Titan. He was looking more and more solemn. The dark bags under his eyes... The dullness of his hair and attitude. The man woke from nightmares more often than not. It seemed to happen less when Luca was awake. They both rested better at the Tower but Rezyl still dragged them out. 

Amber eyes looked down at him and Luca offered a smile. To his surprise, Rezyl reached up. Knuckles gently rubbed at his cheek. It made heat flood through his body. His stomach dropping from the sudden bolt of emotion. 

"You didn't rest once while we were gone." 

The hand dropped away but Luca could feel Light trickling across his skin. It left a burning reminder and he flushed slightly. 

"It was a dangerous job. Kells aren't easy to hunt down." 

It was a lie. Rezyl knew it and so did he. They had hunted the Fallen like ravenous beasts. Sometimes he disliked it but Luca always swallowed that back. Rezyl knew that too. 

The Titan hummed shortly, looking to the door as the ship settled. That cold gaze turned back to him and Rezyl opened his hand. Orion spun to life. The large Ghost blinked at him and spoke quickly.

"We are good. Eben and I will haul you two out but I gotta warn you, it is a tempest out there." 

Luca smirked slightly as transmat flickered over them. 

-

They hit the dock soundly and with no problem. Luca watched Rezyl walk off the platform and he followed without compliant. 

He could already hear the storm. Thunder and lightning cracking in the rolling sky. It made the air electric and Luca shivered. On the ground it was warm but up here, so high, a chill swept upon him. 

So lost in quickly bundling up his cloak, he hadn't watched Rezyl stop. Luca slammed into his back. 

"What-" 

"Look." 

Luca moved to peer past the bigger Risen and his eyes widened. The whole sky was a dark purple. As the lightning went out, everything was eclipsed by darkness once more. The blackness would only a few seconds though and thunder rattled the Tower. 

Lightning crackled again and spider veins of white energy lit up the swollen clouds a second time. It was hauntingly beautiful and Luca laughed. 

"Only you like storms. It is beautiful though."

Rezyl looked at him before laughing and Luca nearly cried with happiness. The man pulled at his arm. Rezyl walked backwards. He still followed. It wasn't till the Titan leaned against the railing that Luca stilled. 

Nothing about the night surprised him more than Rezyl pulling him closer. It was extremely rare for the man to show any sort of affection in public. Though… It was late and no one was out in the storm. 

He was released only so an arm could go around his back. Luca slid between strong legs and leaned against Rezyl. Thunder boomed again, making him jump at the closeness of it. 

"Stay with me. For a bit longer." 

Luca made a face. 

"Always. What's a storm to us?" 

The man smiled softly. It was unbelievably attractive. Luca leaned over entirely, pressing his cheek to the Titan's chest and Rezyl held him close. A yawn slipped out at the current warmth around him. 

"We could stay at the Tower for longer, if you would like to." 

Luca hummed, shrugging slightly. 

"Whatever you want." 

"What do you want?" 

He looked up, chin resting on the man's chest. Rezyl cupped his cheek and a smile came up. In the dark of the storm, he looked menacing and intimidating. Another flash of lightning went off and amber eyes seemed to hold the charge for a moment. 

Luca spoke but the thunder covered it up. Swallowing the words under a sonic rumble that made the building quake. Rezyl smirked at what was said though. The Titan ran his thumb along Luca's mouth. 

"That can be arranged." 

His mouth opened slightly and-

~~~

Luca quickly folded up the picture again. He slipped it back into his pocket. Legs stretched out as his head tipped back. 

A laugh came out. He hoped Shin had seen the rest of the video. Luca knew that anyone that had seen it had witnessed something rare. Total devotion and control. Something Rezyl had instilled in him. 

And Luca was prideful too. Smug and amused. If there was ever anything to be proud about, it was that he had managed as long as he had. 

The Taken King held up a hand and little wisps of Dark magic leapt out. They coiled around his fingers gently, cooling them further. Somewhere behind him, thunder clapped. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> My first work to the Destiny tag. Please be gentle. I main Hunter so I'm soft and squishy.


End file.
